


What Your Eyes Want To See

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Daenerys thinks she sees things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Your Eyes Want To See

**Author's Note:**

> The heat made the air dance. The closer to the horizon, the more it would blur. It was almost like it was trying to taunt her, it was whispering; _here the world ends_.

Several times she thought she saw water, only for Jorah to say to her; “No, Khaleesi, it’s just a haze; your eyes are seeing what they want to see.”

“Oh.” Daenerys would say in return, she didn’t have the energy to fight for what she only _believed_ she’d seen.

She could only hope that next time it would be real, it would be water, not a haze.


End file.
